


Summertime

by MonsterrLz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterrLz/pseuds/MonsterrLz
Summary: Will Solace ha pasado años esperando su milagro, volver a ver a uno de sus compañeros de una clase de teatro que tomó cuando tenía 15, pero todos sus amigos creen que es una causa perdida, ese chico desapareció como si sólo hubiera sido un fantasma.





	1. Remember when...

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto por el cumpleaños de Nico, pero esta vez hice algo diferente, tomé el punto de vista de Will, es algo nuevo para mí y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Apenas sonaron las primeras notas de Mr. Brightside y ya estaba de pie, las personas decían que esa canción la habían escrito para mí ya que nadie era tan optimista como yo, si supieran que era difícil ser esa persona que ve lo bueno en las cosas. Me estiré y vi mi reloj que marcaba las 7 de la mañana, eso significaba que tenía tiempo de salir a correr antes de ir a mis clases.  
-Will, soy yo ¿estás despierto?- era la voz de Kayla, desde el otro lado de la puerta  
-Sí, pasa- mi hermana corrió y se sentó en mi cama  
-Necesito un favor  
-¿De nuevo? A este paso me deberás tu alma cuando termine el año  
-Vamos Will, es de vida o muerte  
-Como siempre- no pude evitar sonreír, Kayla tenía cada semana una emergencia diferente, en una ocasión tuve que llevarle un vestido para que se cambiara porque la chica que le caía mal llevaba puesto uno igual, no es que me quejara, adoro mis hermanos pero a veces ellos podían ser demasiado dramáticos,  
-Escucha con atención, mi vida depende de esto, mi jefe quiere que en su fiesta de mañana toque una banda y la que tenía en mente me canceló, le dije a Austin y dijo que no había problema siempre y cuando lo dejara llevar a algunas personas a la fiesta, y que alguien pasara por Elle- no entendía a donde iba a llegar esto, si su hermano tenía cubierto el problema de Kayla, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí?  
-¿Quién es ella?  
-La nueva novia de Austin- respondió Kayla como si fuera obvio- como sea, ¿puedes ir por ella?  
-Kayla, tengo clases y se acercan los exámenes  
-Lo sé, pero tengo todo calculado, tu clase termina 4:35, eso te da tiempo de ir al aeropuerto y llegar antes de las 5:30 y si no hay tráfico puedes llegar a las 6. La banda de Austin empieza a las 8 por si te quieres quedar y si todo sale bien, podré ser libre a las 11.  
-Está bien, pero es el último favor que me pides este mes- ella tomó una almohada y me golpeó  
-No seas grosero, soy tu hermana y me adoras, tienes que hacerme favores  
-Dejo a Elle en la fiesta y regreso a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.  
-¿Y esas cosas son buscar al tipo raro de tu clase de teatro hasta que te convenzas que desapareció de la faz de la tierra?  
Eso había sido un golpe bajo, pude ver en el rostro de mi hermana arrepentimiento.  
-Lo siento Will, no quería…  
-Tengo que irme- le solté y fui al baño a darme una ducha. Lo último que quería escuchar era un discurso de Kayla sobre que tenía que seguir adelante, olvidar a Nico y salir con alguien que tuviera mejor sentido de la moda. Sabía que bromeaba en eso último pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cada que pensaba en él.  
Como ya no había ido a correr decidí pasar por una cafetería y desayunar ahí, mientras pedía mi latte Kayla me escribió disculpándose por lo de la mañana, le contestaría en un rato, tenía que ordenar mis ideas.  
¿Qué había pasado con Nico di Angelo? Durante años había repasado mentalmente la última semana que lo vi, pensando en si había dejado una pista pero no había nada que me dijera dónde encontrarlo y eso me volvía loco. Ese verano acordamos pasar las vacaciones en el curso de teatro, íbamos a clases pero las cosas entre Nico y yo estaban en ese punto en donde con solo verlo quería dejarlo todo, ya sé, eran mis hormonas de adolescente, pero en verdad creía que Nico y yo teníamos una relación especial, hasta el último día del curso…


	2. Kiss and say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sigue dando vueltas a los recuerdos que tiene de Nico conforme se acerca el cumpleaños de quien fue su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la mala costumbre de usar canciones cada que escribo, prometo buscar algo más.

Cuando llegué a mi salón para mi primera clase del día logré dejar esas ideas a un lado, por un momento todo lo que importaba era tomar notas y pescar cualquier información que pudiera ser útil para mi ensayo sobre la moral en las obras literarias medievales. No sé por qué había tomado esa clase, pero me agradaba un descanso de mis clases de medicina.  
Al salir del salón vi que en unas mesas a lo lejos estaban Lou Ellen, Leo, Jason, Piper y Percy; todos estudiábamos carreras diferentes pero habíamos coincidido en un curso para los novatos en el primer año de la universidad y sorprendentemente nos hicimos amigos.   
-¿Qué tal tu clase Will? Tengo una pluma y un tintero por si quieres escribirnos un poema- Leo siempre me molestaba con mi clase de literatura española medieval.  
-Cállate, al menos yo no tengo que aprenderme datos inútiles sobre el vino  
Todos se rieron porque Leo había tomado una clase sobre vinos creyendo que se la pasaría probando los distintos tipos de vino pero la realidad era que sólo aprendía sobre cómo se elaboraban.  
-¿Es cierto que tu hermana dará una fiesta?  
-No es su fiesta, es para su jefe, el señor D- todos sabían que su hermana trabajaba para una persona muy importante, creo que ya sé por qué la banda anterior “canceló”, si todo salía bien y el jefe de Kayla ponía atención a la banda de Austin, mi hermano le debería la vida; todos sabían que si el Señor D decía que eras digno de sus oídos tenías las puertas abiertas para firmar algún contrato.  
-¿Crees que podamos ir?- preguntó Percy  
-Dicen que sus fiestas son lo máximo, y que van personas famosas- comentó Lou  
-Le puedo preguntar si los dejaría entrar- mis amigos pusieron una cara como si les hubiera dicho que se ganaron la lotería- me debe un favor.  
Le escribí a mi hermana diciéndole que olvidara lo de la mañana y que si estaba bien que mis amigos fueran a la fiesta, después de un minuto ella contestó con una larga disculpa que decidí saltarme.  
-Chicos, dice que no hay problema, que pueden llegar a las 6.   
-¿A qué hora llegarás tú?  
-No voy a ir Piper, sólo dejaré a Elle, la nueva novia de Austin en la fiesta e iré a casa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Vas a perderte lo que promete ser la fiesta del año?- me reclamó Leo  
-¿Por qué Austin va y tú no?- preguntó Percy  
A veces no podía con ambos, cuando se alteraban era difícil mantenerlos calmados, era como tratar de controlar a dos perros chihuahua con una crisis de nervios. O al menos así los imaginaba.  
-La banda de Austin va a tocar, y yo no tengo una banda, así que…  
-Irás a ser Sherlock Holmes- Piper estaba a nada de arruinar de nuevo mi día  
-No soy Sherlock Holmes- murmuré  
-Eso lo sabemos todos, pero parece que tú eres el único que lo olvida- sabía a donde quería llegar ella- vamos Will hace mucho que no salimos todos.  
-En serio no quiero salir, tal vez la semana después de los exámenes.  
Ninguno de mis amigos dijo nada más, todos sabían que mañana era el día, de los pocos datos que aún recordaba de Nico era que el 28 de enero era su cumpleaños, eso y que le gustaba el pastel de chocolate, la música rock y que cuando tenía 5 años su sueño era ser veterinario. Nada de esa información me había servido para encontrarlo.  
-Escuchen, trataré de ir, pero no prometo nada- vi mi reloj y ya era hora de mi siguiente clase.  
Después de pasar el día entrando y saliendo de salones, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, con toda la lentitud del mundo me dirigí a tomar un autobús, era raro que lo usara ya que me gustaba caminar a casa, pero no podía más, era como si una aplanadora hubiera hecho lo que quiso conmigo. Cuando llegué vi a un grupo de chicos guardando cosas en una van, al acercarme me di cuenta que eran Travis, Connor y un chico al que no reconocí, por lo regular no me metía en los asuntos de mi hermano, como se veían ocupados era mejor seguir con mi asunto y los dejé en la calle mientras yo pensaba en preparar algo para cenar.  
-¿Estás ocupado?- era la voz de Austin, dejé mi libro en mi escritorio y vi que ya estaba abriendo la puerta.  
-Un poco, ¿qué pasa?  
-Los chicos y yo estamos empacando los instrumentos para ir a dejarlos al lugar donde será la fiesta mañana y pensé que como mi hermano ya había estudiado mucho tal vez quisiera llevar parte de las cosas para no hacer dos viajes.  
-Creí que para esas cosas tenían la van  
-Sí pero conseguimos un equipo nuevo que no cabe- rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, Austin no era la persona más ordenada del planeta  
-Está bien, ¿quién es el nuevo? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes  
-Es el nuevo vocalista, echamos a Octavian de la banda.  
-Al fin- nunca me cayó bien ese chico, era demasiado extraño, una vez lo vi dormir con un osito de peluche- ¿y cómo se llama el nuevo?  
En ese momento llegó Travis, a diferencia del ex vocalista, él me caía bien al igual que su hermano, en una ocasión me había intentado enseñar a tocar la batería pero fue un fracaso.  
-Hola Will, ya está todo listo, pusimos el equipo en la cajuela de tu coche- ni siquiera me molesté en preguntar cómo lo habían abierto, hacía tiempo que había aprendido la lección, los hermanos Stoll tenían sus métodos y entre menos supieras, mejor.  
-Ya es hora de que uses ese coche- miré a mi hermano y él sólo se encogió de hombros, sabía que no me gustaba manejar y que tenía mis razones para no usarlo.  
Tomé una sudadera y las llaves del auto, mi hermano se subió conmigo y los demás fueron en la van, el lugar no estaba lejos, así que mi tortura no duró mucho.  
-Si quieres espera aquí  
-De ninguna manera, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido regresaré a casa- abrí la cajuela y lo ayudé a sacar el equipo, de pronto nadie dijo nada, sólo nos concentramos en pasar aparatos e instrumentos.  
Cuando estábamos por terminar regresé afuera y vi al chico nuevo cargando parte de la batería.  
-Deja te ayudo  
-Gracias- tenía una voz bonita, al menos mejor que Octavian.  
-Así que eres el nuevo- traté de tener una conversación, no podía con los silencios  
-Sí- entre los dos llevamos el instrumento al escenario- llegué hace poco a la ciudad y conocí a Travis en un concierto la semana pasada.  
-Debes ser muy bueno para que te dejaran estar en la banda así de rápido- el chico sólo hizo una mueca como si mi comentario hubiera sido gracioso pero no dijo nada más.  
Cuando dejamos la batería en el suelo mis brazos estaban muertos, busque a mi hermano que estaba riendo de algo que habían dicho los Stoll, ellos siempre contaban los mejores chistes. Me acerqué a ellos y vi de reojo que el chico me seguía.  
-¿Quieren ir por algo? Dice Connor que encontró un lugar interesante en el centro.  
-Tengo que regresar a estudiar Austin  
-Vamos, será sólo una cerveza  
-Eso dicen siempre, pero tengo un libro que no se leerá sólo  
-Te lo pierdes, ¿vienes Nick?- el chico asintió, ahora que podía verlo bien parecía del tipo que no quieres ver cerca cuando estás en una calle de noche, llevaba unos jeans negros con unas botas de combate que se veían gastadas, y una playera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver su brazo izquierdo lleno de tatuajes, al parecer me quedé viendo de más su brazo porque me miró de una manera que me hizo apartar la mirada, no sin antes darme cuenta que llevaba delineador lo que hacía que su mirada fuera más dura.  
Sin decir más subí a mi auto y regresé a casa, creí que así podría estudiar tranquilamente pero eso nunca pasó porque cuando llegué mi hermana empezó a contarme sobre su día.   
-¿Me estás escuchando Will?, si todo sale bien mañana podrían ascenderme, y de paso la banda de Austin podría llamar la atención de alguien.  
-Kayla, sabes que siempre te escucho pero necesito leer esto  
-Vamos Will, un momento más no te hará daño, por cierto, ¿conociste al nuevo? No sé qué pensaban al incluirlo  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Tiene pinta de haber salido de la cárcel con todos esos tatuajes, espero que no se meta nada porque….  
-Que tenga tatuajes no significa que estuvo en la cárcel, pero si es diferente  
-Alguien le echó el ojo al chico rudo, al parecer su estilo no le importó a Austin ni a ti, aunque sea por motivos diferentes- rodé los ojos cuando escuché ese comentario- junto a él, el resto parece que salieron del kínder, tendrán que hacerse unas perforaciones o algo.  
Reí al escuchar eso, y era verdad, mi hermano y sus amigos se veían menos imponentes que Nick.  
-Es bueno verte reír, tal vez deberías invitarlo a salir…  
-¡Kayla! No voy a invitarlo, ni siquiera sé si es gay.  
-Algo me dice que lo es, además no pierdes nada.  
-Sólo mi dignidad- ahora fue ella quien rodó los ojos- deberías darte una oportunidad de salir con alguien Will, sé que sigues obsesionado con ese chico pero han pasado cinco años y él no volverá. Deja de esperarlo y sigue adelante, mereces a alguien que te quiera y que no huya.  
Antes de dormir pensé en lo que dijo mi hermana, lo que me llevó a recordar el último día que vi a Nico, habíamos terminado el curso y decidimos ir al parque, de pequeños habíamos jugado ahí, había columpios, resbaladilla y nuestro favorito: un castillo de madera. Cuando llegamos ya estaba atardeciendo y había pocas personas, al día siguiente empezarían las clases y el verano perfecto ya estaba a punto de terminar. Como siempre, hablamos de todo lo que se venía a nuestras cabezas, pero había algo diferente, durante el verano Nico comenzó a tomar mi mano, sonará cursi pero eso significaba algo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en ese entonces yo estaba profundamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo y parecía que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero no hablábamos de eso, ahora que lo pienso, nunca cuestioné mi orientación, sólo lo sabía, me gustaba Nico como se supone que debería gustarme Annabeth, la chica más popular de ese momento, ahora ella salía con Percy, pero en ese entonces todos estaban locos por ella.  
Cuando nos íbamos a despedir hice algo que no me imaginé, besé a Nico, por un momento creí que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida y así que di un paso atrás para ver el rostro de mi amigo, sin decir nada, me jaló y esta vez el beso se prolongó más, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero no importaba nada en ese momento. Cuando nos separamos, él me sonrió y yo no podía creer que todo hubiera salido bien.  
-Nos vemos mañana- dijo antes de irse y darme un último beso en la mejilla.  
Lo vi alejarse, ese día llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla con un parche de una calavera en la espalda que le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado. Al día siguiente no regresó al instituto, pregunté si sabían algo y me dijeron que su padre lo había dado de baja; al terminar las clases fui a su casa pero no lo vi, no había nadie. Pasé dos semanas hasta que mi padre hizo una “intervención”, a pesar de eso yo no me resigné; con el paso del tiempo aprendí a vivir con eso pero en el fondo sigo queriendo saber qué pasó con Nico di Angelo.


	3. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro que Will había esperado por años al fin sucede, sin embargo no es como se lo imaginó.

-¿Will?- era Austin que me estaba moviendo para que despertara- te quedaste dormido

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto asustado

-Ya tendrías que estar en tu clase- me levanto rápidamente pero él me detiene- relájate, ya no llegaste, ¿por qué no mejor desayunas conmigo y los chicos? Hoy es el gran día.

Cuando los alcancé en la cocina vi a los hermanos Stoll devorando unos hot cakes como si no hubiera mañana, pero faltaba alguien.

-¿Y su otro amigo?

-No sé, dijo que tenía algo con su familia, pero que nos alcanzaba para el ensayo, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque Will cree que es guapo y que va a invitarlo a salir- en ocasiones así me preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para dar en adopción a mí hermana

-¡Kayla! Nunca dije eso, yo…

-¡Al fin! Creí que jamás volverías a interesarte en alguien- con el comentario de mi hermano vino a mí la idea de que si diera en adopción a ambos mi vida sería mejor.

-Así que te gustan los chicos con tatuajes- dijo Connor mientras alzaba las cejas- nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Vine a desayunar y a pasar un buen momento pero ahora me siento atacado- todos se rieron de mi comentario pero no importaba, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Vamos, es algo importante, si quieres podemos hablarle bien de ti a Nick- dijo Travis

-Sí, le diremos cosas como que salvaste a un gatito de un árbol y que te dieron un premio por haber descubierto una vacuna…

-Sólo lo van a asustar Austin, además yo no quiero salir con él, ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, en la fiesta puedes platicar con él- intervino Kayla

-No me voy a quedar a la fiesta, sólo dejaré a Elle y regresaré a casa- dicho eso salí de mi casa con un nudo en la garganta, hoy es el cumpleaños de Nico y como siempre, no había noticias de él.

Mi día empezó mal y cada hora que pasaba todo empeoraba, había derramado café sobre mi bata, un sándwich que pedí tenía jamón con hongos y todos mis profesores pidieron trabajos extra antes de la semana de exámenes, tal vez debería mudarme a India y empezar desde cero, o tal vez debí haberme quedado en cama. Como sea, regresé a casa para ir por Elle en mi auto, a pesar de que lo tenía era rara la ocasión en que lo manejaba, no me gustaba y justo hoy odiaba estar en ese vehículo. Al llegar me di cuenta que se me había hecho tarde, ya nada me sorprendía en este día.

-Maldición, ¿ahora cómo la encuentro?

-Tienes que esperar a que ella te encuentre- una chica rubia se acercó a mí con una maleta- soy Elle, tu hermano me mandó una foto tuya para que te pudiera reconocer- extendió su mano y yo la estreché

-Hola, siento llegar tarde, hoy no ha sido un buen día

-Descuida, me dio tiempo de cepillarme el cabello, parecía loca- reí al escuchar eso, la verdad era que se trataba de una chica muy linda.

Caminamos al auto y regresé a mi lugar menos favorito del universo, detrás del volante.

-Dime Elle, ¿cómo fue conociste a Austin?

-Es una historia extraña, él me golpeó con su guitarra en un concierto. O más bien, su guitarra salió volando y cayó sobre mí

-¿Y así aceptaste salir con él? Mi hermano se sacó la lotería contigo- ella rio con mi comentario

-Suena loco pero jamás había sentido algo así

-¿Te refieres al golpe o a lo que sientes por Austin?

-Ahora que lo pienso puede que el golpe me haya dejado muy confundida y no sabía lo que hacía- ahora fue mi turno de reír- sé que aún llevamos poco tiempo juntos pero no había conocido a alguien como él antes. Nunca me imaginé salir con un músico, pero veme ahora.

-Nunca digas nunca- murmuré

-Así es, pero cuéntame de ti, Austin me dijo que estudias medicina

-Sí, mis hermanos son los artistas, yo soy el caso extraño

-¿Nunca intentaste tomar clases de algo?

-Una vez tomé clases de teatro, creo que era bueno pero lo dejé

-¿Y eso?

-Creo que ya llegamos- cambié de tema, no quería hablar de Nico con ella- Kayla dice que estás en la lista

-¿No vienes?- preguntó sorprendida

-Quiero regresar a casa, y terminar mi día a salvo en mi cama

-Vamos Will me niego a dejar a alguien sintiéndose así, puede que tu día cambie si le das una oportunidad

-Tienes razón, pero también puede caerme un instrumento en la cabeza, sólo eso me faltaría

-No te preocupes, si eso pasa una linda chica puede ayudarte

-Eso empeoraría mi día… yo no salgo con chicas, ¿no te dijo Austin?

-No, lo siento… pero ahora que me dices tendré que espantarlas, entonces dime ¿cuál es tu tipo de chico?

-No lo sé- “de los que desaparecen sin decir nada”, pensé

-Entonces vamos a la fiesta y descubramos cuál es

-Sólo promete que no dejaras que un instrumento me caiga encima

-Hecho

Bajamos del auto y entramos a un club, había muchas personas adentro, busqué a mis amigos y los encontré cerca de la comida, no era extraño Percy siempre tenía hambre.

-Miren quien llegó, Mr. Brightside y su encantadora acompañante, creí que a ti te gustaban los chicos

-Ella es Elle, es la novia de Austin- miré a Leo que entendió mi mensaje: no te metas con mi cuñada

-¿Por qué te dicen Mr. Brightside?

-Verás Elle- intervino Percy- el chico que ves aquí- me señaló con lo que parecía su décimo bocadillo- es lo que llamamos “demasiado optimista”, a veces creo que no es sano, pero él es el doctor- todos reímos al escuchar eso.

Después de platicar con Elle reafirmé mi idea, mi hermano se había sacado la lotería con ella, estaba estudiando física y además era muy graciosa. Como siempre Leo nos estaba contando algo gracioso, esta vez era la historia de cómo se había tropezado frente a todo su salón el día de hoy, fue en ese momento cuando mi hermana subió al escenario y todo mundo se calló.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén divirtiéndose, en nombre del Señor D agradezco su presencia y dejo con ustedes a la banda Blood of Olympus.

Kayla bajó y nos alcanzó mientras mi hermano y sus amigos subían, hacía mucho que no los escuchaba tocar, todos fueron a sus lugares, a la señal de Travis comenzaron a tocar un cover de una banda que me gustaba hace tiempo, escuchar Teenagers era como recordar mi adolescencia. Era extraño, hacía tiempo no escuchaba nada de ellos, sobretodo porque me recordaban a Nico, era su banda favorita.

-En verdad espero que alguien quiera grabarles un disco- murmuró Kayla

-¿Qué crees que diga el señor D?- mi hermana miró a su jefe que estaba en la parte de arriba

-Tiene cara de que no le desagrada lo que está escuchando pero no es suficiente

-Buenas noches a todos- era Nick quien hablaba, ahora tenía el pretexto perfecto para mirarlo sin que mi hermana se diera cuenta- espero que les haya gustado, es de mis bandas favoritas. Ahora tocaremos algo que escribió Austin- mi hermano saludó al público- se llama Thinking of you, espero les guste.

Cuando terminó la canción voltee a ver a Elle, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era obvio que mi hermano se la había dedicado.

-Creo que eso era lo que necesitaban- susurró Kayla- el Señor D ya está llamando a alguien de sus contactos.

-Sólo falta tu acenso y todo habrá salido bien para nosotros

-Pero faltas tú

-Lo mío es más difícil de conseguir

-¿Aún sigues pensando en él?- asentí y mi hermana tomó mi mano.

La banda siguió tocando covers y algunas canciones inéditas, y las personas parecían estarla pasando bien, incluso se me había olvidado que tuve un mal día.

-Queremos despedirnos con la siguiente canción que compuse mientras estaba viajando hace años, habla sobre una persona que tuvo que irse sin decir adiós- el público aplaudió- se llama Take me back to Wonderland.

La melodía de la canción fue diferente a las canciones anteriores, era más tranquila pero la letra hizo que se formara un nudo en mi garganta, por primera vez en años pensé que debería cerrar ese ciclo con Nico, y seguir adelante. Cuando terminaron de tocar la banda se marchó a la parte de atrás no sin antes darle las gracias al público.

-Vamos con Austin- gritó Kayla para que todos la escucháramos

Nos dirigimos al cuarto que les dieron y vimos que estaban muy emocionados, no los culpaba, todo había salido muy bien.

-¡Estuvieron increíbles!- abracé a mi hermano y luego me arrepentí, estaba muy sudado

-Jamás creí decir esto, pero Austin, eres el hermano menor más cool que conozco, espero que te acuerdes de mí cuando seas famoso y tengas a las groupies acosándote

-Son todas tuyas Leo, yo ya estoy ocupado- Elle lo abrazó y parece que no le importaba el estado de su novio, tal vez eso era el amor, no darle importancia cuando tu pareja te abrace sudada.

Todos estábamos felices por la banda pero al voltear a ver una esquina vi a Nick, no entiendo por qué lo hice pero me acerqué aun cuando su cara decía _aléjate_.

-Hey- él no volteó a verme- me gustó la última canción

-Eso es bueno- se volteó y buscó en su mochila unas cosas, yo me quedé hecho piedra, no sabía qué hacer, había algo en él que me impedía irme.

Como si no estuviera Nick comenzó a limpiarse la cara con un algodón y me di cuenta por primera vez que su piel no era pálida, era maquillaje.

-Te falta aquí- le indiqué un punto cerca de la oreja, al menos mi voz había regresado- déjame.

Tomé otro pedazo de algodón para quitarle la parte que le faltaba, al tenerlo cerca pude ver que su nariz estaba cubierta por pequeñas pecas.

-¿Por qué cubres tus pecas?- le solté, Nick se había quedado quieto y me estaba dejando ayudarle.

-No me gustan, además el estilo que llevo no necesita pecas.

-Pues a mí me gustan- al terminar, tiré el algodón y regresé con mis amigos. No sé qué me pasaba, pero tenía que alejarme o terminaría diciendo algo que acabaría con la poca dignidad que tenía.

-El señor D quiere hablar con los chicos- anunció Kayla- ¿qué les parece que nos alcancen en el bar de enfrente para celebrar?

Cuando los chicos salieron Percy se quedó junto a mí, parecía que se traía algo.

-Te vi hace rato hablando con Nick- yo me sobresalté- descuida, creo que nadie más te vio, sólo quería decirte que desde que te conozco no te había visto así con alguien y me alegro.

-Todos están poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en una relación que no existe

-Aún- Percy me guiñó el ojo y se fue a platicar con Jason

Cuando llegamos al bar me senté junto a Piper, después de media hora llegaron los chicos.

-¿Qué les dijo?- preguntó Kayla

Los chicos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos.

-El señor D llamó a uno de sus conocidos y quiere que firmemos con ellos un contrato para grabar lo más pronto posible- informó Travis

Todos nos levantamos a felicitarlos, eran noticias increíbles, desde que tengo memoria mi hermano tenía el sueño de grabar un disco. Cuando fue el turno de felicitar a Nick sólo me dejó estrechar su mano, al momento de soltarlo me di cuenta que tenía unos tatuajes del gato y Alicia en el país de las maravillas, parecían perdidos entre el resto de dibujos en la piel de Nick pero había algo que los hacía resaltar.

-No creí que te gustara ese cuento

-¿Qué tiene?- respondió de manera defensiva

-Nada, de hecho yo una vez hice una obra de teatro de ese cuento- Nick me miró sorprendido pero no me dijo nada, tal vez creyó que me iba a burlar pero no era nada de eso- fui Alicia, ya sabes… era la única persona rubia y creyeron que podía hacer el papel.

-¡Nico! Al fin te encuentro- Nick volteó y una chica de piel oscura se acercó a él y lo abrazó, no sabía por qué pero mi estómago se revolvió un poco, no me gustaba que lo estuviera abrazando una chica cuando a mí no me permitía acercarme y menos que lo llamara así.

-Te dije que estaría aquí Hazel- ella lo miraba de una manera extraña- estoy bien

-¿Quién es ella Nick?- Connor hizo la pregunta que me moría por hacer

-Ella es Hazel- todos volteamos a verla y ella nos sonrío- es mi hermana

-Hola, mucho gusto- jamás me había sentido tan aliviado

-No se ofendan pero no se parecen mucho- Hazel sonrío al comentario de Leo

-Eso nos dicen seguido, de hecho somos medios hermanos

-Bueno Hazel, ¿qué te parece si te nos unes?- propuso Percy- estamos festejando que tu hermano será famoso

-¿En verdad?- todos nos movimos para que ella se sentara con nosotros- eso es increíble, papá va a estar feliz cuando se entere- Nick sólo giró los ojos pero no dijo nada, algo me decía que su relación con su padre no era muy buena.

Pasamos el resto de la noche conversando y aunque la pasé bien de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Nick que conversaba con Travis y Connor seriamente, sólo cuando se dirigía a su hermana se podría ver como su rostro cambiaba y se suavizaba.

Eran la una de la mañana cuando salimos del lugar, la noche estaba tranquila y de alguna manera daba gracias de que mi mal día ya hubiera terminado. Nos empezamos a despedir y pronto sólo quedamos Kayla, Austin, Elle, Nick, Hazel y yo.

-¿Quieren que los llevemos?- pregunté a los hermanos

-No creo que sea necesario- murmuró Hazel que veía un coche acercándose- parece que papá nos quiere en casa temprano.

Vimos como el auto que parecía de una funeraria se acercaba y se estacionaba en la entrada, era un vehículo lujoso, lo que me hizo preguntarme, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Todos parecíamos hipnotizados por el coche cuando el chofer bajó, rodeo el auto y les abrió la puerta.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, espero nos veamos pronto- Hazel tomó del brazo a Nick y lo llevó al coche- gracias Jules- su hermano la dejó pasar primero y se quedó parado.

-¿Pasa algo joven Nico?- la voz del chofer parecía tener acento extranjero.

-Caminaré a casa- cerró la puerta- nos vemos luego

Mis hermanos no dijeron nada, ya iban hacía el coche pero tuve una idea.

-Ten las llaves Austin, nos vemos en casa- se las lancé y comencé a caminar hacia la dirección que había seguido Nick. Caminé a prisa para poder alcanzarlo, tardé un poco pero cuando lo logré ya estaba un poco agitado.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-Sólo quería caminar un poco

-Como sea- ambos mantuvimos un silencio que creí que duraría años, hasta que Nick habló- lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas.

-Entiendo, a veces quiero darme un respiro de mis hermanos y sus dramas

-Pff, cómo si tú no fueras igual a ellos

-¿De qué hablas?- no me consideraba igual que ellos, teníamos cosas en común pero eran escasas.

-Escuché cómo te quejabas de tu día con Travis, sólo fueron unos cuantos incidentes, pero lo hacías parecer como si hubiera sido una tragedia.

-Bueno, puede que exagerara un poco pero definitivamente ayer no fue un gran día- de pronto surgió algo en mi mente- espera, ¿me estabas espiando?

-Para nada, sólo pruebas mi punto: exageras igual que tus hermanos.

-¿Y cómo es que alguien que no le gusta estar rodeado de personas está en una banda?

-Me gusta la música, intenté hace tiempo tomar clases de teatro pero no es lo mismo, con la música puedo expresar mejor mis ideas. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante- la noche era fresca y se podía ver la luna claramente

-Ese amigo tuyo, Percy ¿tiene un hermano?- mi corazón se rompió un poco al escuchar eso.

-No, él es hijo único, ¿por qué?

-Hace tiempo conocí a alguien que se le parece mucho

-¿Y quedó a deberte algo?- Nick sólo hizo una mueca y se quedó callado un momento

-No, sólo hizo confuso el momento en que salí del clóset- traté de no sonreír al escuchar eso- pero eso ya pasó.

-¿Le escribiste a él la canción que tocaron al final?

-No, esa la escribí para alguien más- a veces odiaba que él fuera tan ambiguo, ¿qué tanto le costaba hablar de manera directa?

-Ahora yo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué tu hermana te llamó Nico?

-Porque así me llamo

-Creí que eras Nick

-Así me llaman algunas personas, pero mi nombre es Nicholas, antes me decían Nico.

-En ese caso, no nos habían presentado bien, creo que debemos hacerlo como se debe- me detuve y él hizo lo mismo aunque me miraba confundido, le ofrecí mi mano- hola, soy Will

-Todo este tiempo creí que te llamabas Bill- yo reí al escuchar eso- mucho gusto Will, soy Nico di Angelo- dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

En ese momento sentí como me quedaba sin aire, esa sensación la había estudiado en alguna de mis clases pero ahora no recordaba nada más, sólo que parecía que el mundo se había detenido y no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo era posible?

-No puede ser- murmuré

-¿Qué pasa?- no había soltado su mano y ahora temblaba

-¿No me recuerdas?- Nico parecía confundido- Soy Will Solace

Al fin nos soltamos pero nos quedamos inmóviles, veía como miraba detenidamente mi rostro como si buscara algo.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?- todos estos años pensando en él y parecía que había perdido mi tiempo.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti- su voz parecía ronca- no puede ser, no puede ser… ¿entonces tu hermano, el que rompió mi patineta es el que me invitó a su banda?- soltó una risa nerviosa, ¿eso era todo? Pasé años esperando este momento y lo único que le sorprendió fue que Austin tuviera una banda.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- Nico me miró sorprendido- después de todo este tiempo creí que me dirías otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- pasé años esperando hacer esta pregunta y ahora tendría mi respuesta

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora, al menos no aquí- crucé mis brazos- escucha Will, es algo difícil, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa? Estamos cerca.


	4. Begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico le cuenta a Will la razón de su repentina partida hace cinco años, lo que pasó con su familia y las decisiones que lo llevaron a convertirse en la persona que era ahora.

Accedí a seguirlo, caminamos dos calles más en silencio cuando llegamos a una casa de aspecto lujoso y moderno, era diferente a la casa en la que una vez él vivió; Nico abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara antes que él. La sala estaba impecable pero parecía vacía, pero no nos detuvimos ahí, seguimos por un pasillo en el que no había más que cuadros de arte contemporáneo, fue ahí cuando entendí que lo que hacía falta eran fotos, cuando Nico vivía en su otra casa, había fotos de su familia por todos lados, incluso él tenía que esconder algunas porque le daban vergüenza.  
Nico abrió la tercera puerta y al fin entré a un lugar que no me hacía sentir incómodo, se podía apreciar que su habitación no había perdido su toque personal: libros regados por todos lados, fotos en las paredes y ropa tirada por todas partes. Pero no nos quedamos ahí, Nico deslizó una puerta y salimos a una terraza. Ahí había dos sillas y una mesa, él se sentó frente a mí y yo lo imité.  
-No sé cómo empezar- yo lo miré sin decirle nada- después de que… nos despedimos- yo lo miré sorprendido, ¿sólo nos despedimos? Yo lo había besado, ese había sido mi primer beso no una “despedida”- llegué a mi casa y mi madre estaba devastada, se había enterado que mi padre tenía una hija con alguien más, esa hija era Hazel, y tenía más o menos mi edad, así que tomó sus cosas y nos hizo empacar a Bianca y a mí, salimos del país esa misma noche y nos dirigimos a Italia, mi madre tenía familia allá y el plan era alejarnos de mi padre mientras mi madre arreglaba todo para quedarse con nuestra custodia. Días más tarde mi padre apareció en la puerta de la casa de mi abuela, estaba furioso con mi madre por habernos llevado pero cuando ella le hizo frente se desmoronó, dijo que estaba arrepentido pero que de ninguna manera iba a abandonar a Hazel.   
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿el padre de Nico le había sido infiel a su madre?, desde luego es común no creer que los hombres infieles son capaces de hacer eso.  
-Creí que mi padre nos llevaría pero mi madre no lo dejó, le dijo que éramos una familia y que nos mantendríamos juntos, pasó algún tiempo y regalos para que mi madre lo perdonara, en todo ese tiempo no pude comunicarme con nadie, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el campo, la casa de mi abuela estaba en la mitad de la nada, como no había mucho que hacer ella me enseñó a cantar, así que en lo que las cosas entre mis padres se arreglaban Bianca y yo aprendimos música, ella era muy buena tocando el piano.  
-¿Y dónde están ellas?- la casa no tenía señales de ninguna de las dos  
-El día en que mi padre arregló que regresáramos tuvimos un accidente, el coche cayó a un barranco, Bianca y mi madre murieron.  
Sin pensarlo mucho, estiré mi mano sobre la mesa para alcanzar a Nico, tenía un nudo en la garganta, ellas eran el mundo de Nico y él era el de ellas.   
-Mi abuela enfermó después de eso y murió semanas después, así que no teníamos mucho que hacer allá o eso dijo mi padre, él quería regresar para seguir con sus negocios pero yo no podía, hubo un momento en donde no pude más y estallé… tuve una crisis y mi padre me internó en un centro en Florencia. No recuerdo mucho del lugar, sólo que estaba en una especie de trance, dicen que pasé 10 meses así hasta que desperté, fue como salir de una película en blanco y negro para pasar a un mundo de colores. ¿Sabes que era lo que más recordaba?- negué con un gesto- tu voz recitando fragmentos de la obra que hicimos ese verano. Poco a poco fui recuperándome y los doctores me dieron de alta.  
-Nico, yo no sabía… lo siento tanto, no tienes que seguir si no quieres- estaba al borde de las lágrimas  
-Pero quiero decirte que pasó, necesito decírselo a alguien  
-Está bien  
-Mi padre no podía ir por mí debido a que tenía problemas en su empresa, así que me asignó un tutor, no supe cómo se llamaba porque escapé ese día, tomé mis cosas y salí sin rumbo, durante el tiempo que estuve viviendo en las calles hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, conocí personas que no ayudaron a que me sintiera mejor y terminé dirigiéndome a un punto al que no quiero regresar nunca más. Cuando busqué a mi padre me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al enterarme de que había pagado para que nada de lo que había pasado saliera en los medios, la versión oficial es que mi madre y hermana murieron en un accidente porque ellas iban solas en el auto, mientras que yo estaba en un internado. Y la cereza del pastel: se casó con la madre de Hazel sólo para enviudar de nuevo, y tiempo después se volvió a casar.  
-Tu padre no pierde el tiempo- murmuré  
-Para los demás, él es el hombre noble que adoptó a la hija de Marie y la ha criado como suya. Como sea, he aprendido a vivir con eso, Hazel es mi hermana y eso es lo que importa.  
-Ahora me siento como un estúpido, todo este tiempo creí que había sido mi culpa el que te fueras.  
-¿En serio creíste eso?, Will fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, todo este tiempo me aferraba a la idea de que podría volver a sentir eso, que había esperanza para mí en algún lugar.  
-¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste?  
-Tenía miedo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y era de esperarse que me hubieras olvidado. Cuando llegué a la ciudad me la pasé encerrado leyendo, hasta que Hazel me obligó a ir a una audición para una banda, no creí que me elegirían.  
-¿Y no viste el nombre de mi hermano en algún lado cuando aceptaste formar parte de la banda?  
-Vamos Will, sabes que Austin tiene una letra ilegible- eso era cierto, su letra parecía de un niño de 5 años- Travis tuvo que traducirme su nombre pero no me escribió el apellido. Es el único en la lista de mis contactos que no tiene apellido y no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarlo después de estas semanas con ellos.  
Llegó el amanecer y nosotros seguíamos hablando de lo que había pasado con nosotros, él me contó de ese chico que le rompió el corazón y yo le conté que después de la clase de teatro nunca más intenté hacer algo por el estilo. Le pregunté la historia de cada tatuaje y el me respondió pacientemente.  
-¿Will?, no me has preguntado para quien escribí la canción- yo me encogí de hombros, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo estragos conmigo- fue para ti, ¿recuerdas que te dije que siempre recordaba la obra que hicimos? Fue el último momento en donde me sentí completamente feliz, tenía una familia y estabas tú.  
-Todo este tiempo he pensado en ti- al fin se lo podía decir- creo que yo siempre me quedé en ese momento.   
-Pero seguiste con tu vida, mírate, estas en la universidad.  
-Y aun así seguía esperándote. No me arrepiento de eso, esperaría lo que fuera por ti Nico.  
A pesar del cansancio me esforzaba por memorizar el rostro de Nico, una parte de mí creía que se desvanecería y de nuevo me dejaría solo, así que no quería perder el tiempo. Estábamos juntos y eso era todo lo que importaba.  
-Vamos Will, tienes que dormir algo, ¿no tienes clases hoy?  
-¿Ya amaneció?- esa era una pregunta estúpida ya que los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, pero el cansancio no me dejaba pensar bien.  
-Ven, puedes dormir aquí  
-Sólo necesito unas horas de sueño y estaré bien- sin pensarlo mucho me arrastré a su cama y quedé tumbado.  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero mi celular interrumpió mi descanso, al despertar me encontraba abrazando la almohada de Nico, por suerte no estaba cerca. Al buscar mi celular vi la llamada perdida de Kayla y un mensaje de ella preguntando dónde estaba.  
-Buenos días- era Nico que entraba con una bandeja con comida- te traje algo, creo recordar que te gustaba el pan francés- además de eso traía café, lo cual se lo agradecía, era mi droga.  
-Gracias, no debiste haberte molestado, por cierto ¿dónde dormiste?  
-En mi silla- señaló hacia el rincón, yo iba a protestar pero él se adelantó- no te preocupes, tenía muchas cosas en mente y no podía dormir, mi horario de sueño es muy extraño. Cada que pasa eso escribo lo que tengo en la mente y a veces, surgen buenas ideas para canciones.

-Eres todo un artista- miré el reloj y me di cuenta que tenía que ir a clases- será mejor que vaya, no quiero faltar a otra de mis clases.  
Nico me miraba de una manera extraña, después de todo este tiempo sentía que miraba a una persona diferente, pero de vez en cuando había rastros del chico que una vez conocí.  
-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté mientras devoraba el desayuno.  
-Es increíble que estés aquí, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Con todo lo que he pasado, me da miedo que esto se arruine.  
Tomé su mano, noté que era más áspera de cómo la recordaba pero aún la sentía como algo familiar.  
-Escucha, no pasará nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- volví a ver la hora- ¿te puedo ver para comer? Hoy no tengo clases en la tarde.  
-Entonces, es una cita.   
Ambos sonreímos, la idea de tener una cita después de todos estos años sonaba ridícula pero para mí era la mejor idea del universo. Al fin podía estar con él, y el peso de haber hecho algo incorrecto se había ido, ahora tenía que sobrevivir a mi día pero con la motivación que tenía me sentía confiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo al fin subí lo que tenía y prometo terminar con esto pronto :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hay otras dos partes más...


End file.
